


A Merita

by sneaky_hawk



Series: Căldură ~MorriDy~ [3]
Category: soulshifter
Genre: Aromantic Dylan, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaky_hawk/pseuds/sneaky_hawk
Summary: Es la última noche que pasarán juntos, y aún hay cosas que deben decirse.





	A Merita

—Jamás pensé necesitar esto… —murmura Dylan mientras examina la mano de Morrison. Ambos están metidos en la cama del mayor, entre las cobijas. Dylan está algo despeinado, sus ojos como perdidos en sus pensamientos, a diferencia de hacía un instante cuando habían estado enfocados en la observación minuciosa de la palma de Morrison. Éste yace indolente a su lado, ajeno al tren reflexivo del otro muchacho hasta el momento en que empieza a hablar.

 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Morrison con voz ronca. Dylan entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y coloca sus manos sobre su propio pecho. Cierra los ojos un instante en lo que respira hondo y escucha a su corazón latir. La solemnidad de su gesto da la impresión de que se trata de un ritual. Por ello, Morrison espera.

 

Luego de algunos minutos, Dylan vuelve a abrir los ojos y se gira en la cama para encararlo.

 

—Esto —y hace una seña con la mano que tiene libre para señalarse a sí mismo y a Morrison, como si con ello creara una línea que los vinculara—. Nunca pensé que…necesitara algo como esto —piensa un momento y continúa—: Esta cercanía. Sé que “necesitar” es una palabra fuerte, pero cuando pienso en que esto deje de ser como es ahora…no puedo soportarlo.

 

—¿Y por qué tendría que dejar de ser lo que es ahora? —pregunta Morrison inocentemente. Dylan lo ve a los ojos. Morrison cree que sus palabras lo afectaron: su mirada denota algo parecido al miedo y una extraña…¿expectativa? ¿Decepción? Y entonces…

 

Dylan se ríe. Breve. Niega con la cabeza, desvía su mirada, suelta la mano de Morrison. Morrison no puede evitar resentir el frío de su ausencia. No tiene oportunidad de reprochar.

 

—Te irás, ¿no? —Morrison se extraña. _¿En este momento?_ Dylan aclara— En cuanto terminen su misión.

 

Eso lo agarra con la guardia baja. Se encoge de hombros y replica, pensativo:

 

—No me iré sólo yo. Llegué con Hala y Markus. Nos… —y, cayendo en cuenta, termina su respuesta con menos energía— …nos iremos todos.

 

Los ojos de Dylan vuelven a posarse en él. Al encontrarse con ellos, Morrison se percata del “¿Entiendes ahora?” en su mirada.

 

—Discúlpame —rectifica Morrison. Y no sabe qué más decir.

 

—Me asusta que quieran llevarse a Allistair también —dice Dylan con una voz muy chiquita, apenas audible—. No quiero volver a quedarme solo.

 

—No digas esas cosas…

 

—No lo digo únicamente: lo siento, ¿sabes? Pero… —vuelve a reírse sin quererlo realmente— Pedirles que se queden tampoco es opción. No sé cuánto tiempo siga viviendo aquí.

 

—Por el trabajo de tu papá… —Dylan asiente con la cabeza. Exhala un suspiro.

 

—No sería justo pedirles que se quedaran si yo mismo no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré aquí —abunda—. Pareciera que todos estamos aquí de paso, ¿no? —Morrison no dice nada, pero la respuesta es evidente— Siempre le guardaré mucho cariño a Rumania. Sobre todo a Bucarest. Cuando supe que vendría para acá…no esperaba mucho de aquí. Sólo quería que el tiempo se fuera rápido para acabar con esto lo más pronto posible. Y ahora…me da miedo que ese deseo tonto se haga realidad.

 

—¿Y eso no es bueno? ¿Que hayas rectificado gracias a lo que has conseguido por estar aquí? Sólo por eso creería que ha valido la pena.

 

Una sonrisa se va dibujando lentamente sobre los labios de Dylan. Un “sí” distraído brota de ellos al tiempo que sus ojos se pierden en sus pensamientos de nuevo y Morrison se enfoca en las inquietudes que Dylan acaba de plantearle. Antes… No, incluso ahora, el irse no representa gran cosa para él. Después de todo, su familia no está ahí en la ciudad, al menos no toda y, en cuanto se fuera, se iría con todo cuanto era preciado para él…

 

Menos Dylan y Allistair.

 

Su corazón se encoge de repente. En ese mismo instante, Dylan vuelve a hablar:

 

—Me alegro de haber hablado con Allistair el primer día de clases —un dejo de felicidad genuina se cuela en su voz. Morrison regresa a la realidad. Dylan gira en la cama para recostarse sobre su espalda y mira hacia el techo—. Bueno, de haberme colgado de él. Me alegro de haber tomado esa oportunidad, de haberlo conocido…aunque gracias a eso haya salido herido físicamente más veces que en mi infancia entera —Dylan se ríe y Morrison sonríe con él también, porque eso es lo que pasa siempre que lo escucha reír—. Me alegro de haberlo conocido porque, a pesar de sus traumas, de que a veces carga demasiado por su cuenta, de lo necio que es y de lo ciego que se vuelve, es mi mejor amigo, y es lo mejor que pude haber pedido cuando creía que no necesitaba uno. Y… —respira hondo, cierra los ojos un instante y continúa—: Gracias a él pude conocerlos a ustedes, a Hala, a Markus… Y a ti. Si no hubiera sido por él, seguiría guardándote rencor por el balonazo con el que casi me rompes la nariz.

 

—Ya me he disculpado mucho por eso… —dice Morrison sonriente, aunque aún apenado. Dylan sigue sin verlo.

 

—Dos veces no es mucho…

 

—Es una más de lo que pensaba hacerlo… —y luego agrega— Al menos antes de conocerte.

 

Dylan deja escapar otra risita breve y suspira un “hm”. Hace una pausa y luego, sin más, continúa:

 

—Soy muy feliz —su oración en sí misma es un rayo de luz en medio de su oscuridad interna—. Me hace feliz haberte conocido, estar contigo ahora. Estoy muy agradecido de tenerte aquí… Supongo que por eso no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que esto no va a durar. Quería decirte…que te agradezco porque me has hecho sentir que…merezco todo eso que jamás creí necesitar…

 

Morrison frunce el ceño, extrañado porque algo fue discordante en ese comentario, y le pregunta:

 

—¿Por ejemplo?

 

Dylan vuelve a respirar profundamente. Sigue sin mirarlo. Sigue sin abrir los ojos. Toma su tiempo antes de decir:

 

—Va a sonar estúpido. Es una estupidez —su voz se corta un poco.

 

—Si te afecta tanto, no lo es para ti —Dylan suspira—. Dime.

 

—Es muy dramático…

 

—¿Y qué? Vamos, hombre. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras…

 

Más tarda en decirlo que en lo que Dylan contesta de una sola ahogada emisión:

 

— _Cariño_ —lo dice tan rápido que el cuerpo de Morrison reacciona antes de que de su cerebro lo registrara. Era como si algo se desprendiera de su cabeza, y bajara por su cara, su cuello, sus hombros…y descubriera, especialmente, su espalda—. Me has dado más del que creí merecer jamás…

 

Morrison, incrédulo, dice con más fuerza de la que debe:

 

—¿Y como por qué diablos piensas que no mereces cariño?

 

Dylan ya había abierto los ojos, pero parpadea muy seguido, como si quisiera alejar algo de ellos. Aún no lo mira.

 

—Siempre me pensé una persona despreciable —comienza. La forma en que intenta mantener la compostura ante lo severo que es consigo mismo es, a partes idénticas, digna de reconocerse y de desechar—. Siempre pensé que el ser quien soy, venir de donde vengo, rompía cualquier tipo de posibilidad de entablar una relación con quien fuera. Linus era el único que estaba siempre conmigo y siempre, hasta apenas hace poco, pensé que sólo lo hacía porque su contrato con mi familia se lo exigía. Yo… —Dylan no puede continuar porque su voz no hubiera aguantado más. Y Morrison aprovecha el momento para salir de su incredulidad y contestarle, mientras un hueco se forma en su pecho.

 

—No vuelvas a decir que no mereces ser querido —la voz de Morrison, extrañamente, suena tensa. No porque estuviera molesto (sí lo estaba, pero no era el punto ahora), sino porque deseaba hacerlo entender…—. Jamás. La simple noción de que pienses… El que creas que no… No, Dylan. Te conozco. Eres una gran persona. En tus circunstancias, con tus excesos, y tus carencias… El potencial de que fueras uno de esos humanos basura era abrumador. Pero nunca lo has sido. Y me consta porque, de haber sido así, te hubieras ido por ese camino fácil desde el principio. En cambio, aquí estás, preocupándote porque en algún momento de la vida puede que nos alejemos y te “dejemos solo”…

 

—Es algo muy egoísta… —comienza Dylan con voz ronca.

 

—Pero denota interés en los demás también —concuerda Morrison a medias—. Has hecho un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerte la persona cálida, dulce, generosa que eres, a pesar del mundo en el que estás, Dylan —y, como el muchacho sigue sin voltear, lo insta—: Mírame, por favor —cuando Dylan no puede hacerlo, Morrison extiende su brazo y, al colocar su mano sobre la mejilla del castaño, lo obliga con suavidad a girar su cara. Los ojos de Dylan están enfocados en otro lado. Su respiración se vuelve pausada, profunda, atropellada—. Oye… ¿Puedes ponerme atención? —ahora su respiración se hace más breve. En un arranque de carácter, Dylan voltea a verlo, su mirada cristalina, tanto por el líquido alojado en sus ojos como por lo transparente de sus emociones. Morrison le sonríe y acaricia la mejilla del otro con su pulgar al tiempo que dice—: Mereces todo ese cariño. Mereces ser valorado y querido por la gente que tú aprecies —Morrison ahora toma las manos de Dylan entre las suyas y sigue viéndolo a los ojos. Dylan parece no soportarlo pero, en un despliegue de fortaleza, esa que Morrison conoce bien, le mantiene la mirada. Eso le roba una sonrisa a Morrison. Sin darse cuenta, su voz se vuelve más suave—. Mereces alguien que te quiera tanto como te queremos nosotros, como te quiero yo. Aunque eso sea muy difícil de conseguir, por lo mucho que te quiero, no es imposible. Eres querible. No faltará quien quiera alejarte de mis patas, pero tendrá que ser muy bueno para hacerlo —la risa que escapa de Dylan se percibe líquida.

 

—Ahora tú eres el egoísta… —el rubor se esparce sobre sus mejillas.

 

—Discúlpame, pero no te soltaré tan fácil y no te entregaré a cualquiera. No es negociable. _¿Qué?_ ¿Y ahora lloras? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Ya te dije que te quiero, o se me pasó esa parte?

 

Dylan ríe entre lágrimas y Morrison se acerca más a él.

 

—Ya cállate. Tu cursilería me avergüenza… —dice Dylan, aún riendo, con la frente sobre el pecho de Morrison para poder ocultar su cara.

 

—Ese siempre ha sido mi trabajo. Creí que lo sabías… —Morrison lo atrae hacia él y besa su cabeza. Luego, lo insta a levantar la cara y besa también su frente. Dylan tiembla entre sus brazos, culpa de los sollozos— Te quiero, Dylan. Todo ese cariño es tuyo para que hagas con él lo que te plazca. Te lo has ganado de ley: te lo mereces y es tuyo. Y aunque llegue un momento en que no estemos en la misma ciudad, encontraremos la forma de estar juntos, de volver a vernos…

 

Dylan asintió con la cabeza. Extendió su brazo derecho para aferrarse a Morrison. Su pierna derecha hizo algo similar con las del mayor. Por fin dejó de temblar.

 

—Yo también te quiero —se removió en medio del abrazo de Morrison y levantó la cabeza para posar sus labios brevemente sobre la clavícula del más grande. Él contuvo el aliento y entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de Dylan. En silencio, ambos permitieron que el sopor se apoderara de ellos.

 

Ésa fue la última vez que durmieron en compañía del otro. Fue un sueño agradable mientras duró.

**Author's Note:**

> Dylan es arro en mi cabeza, pero lo cierto es que lo arro no quita lo cursi (as shown by me). Aunque no sé bien si es asexual... Puede que sí. O puede que sea gris o demi... Le voy más al demi, la neta.
> 
> Y aclaro, porque alguna vez Karu me dijo que no es obvio: sólo estaban acostados juntos, compartiendo cama platicando, jugando, y así. Aunque igual, si quieren pensar que hubo otro tipo de acción antes, está bien. En mi cabeza, sólo compartieron la cama porque Dylan se siente tranquilo cuando duerme con Morrison y a Morrison le gusta tener algo que abrazar, aunque ambos se mueven mucho cuando duermen XDDD


End file.
